Sempurna
by Kusa Ki Hana
Summary: Sikap Sesshomaru yang genit membuat Inuyasha bertanya-tanya. Namun, bukan jawaban yang ia dapatkan. [DLDR, BL, YAOI, INCEST, SESSHOINU]


**Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko**  
**Perfect © Kusa Ki Hana**

* * *

**Summary :  
**Sikap Sesshomaru yang genit membuat Inuyasha bertanya tanya. Namun bukanlah jawaban langsung yang ia dapat dari sang daiyokai barat itu

* * *

**BL, YAOI, INCEST**

* * *

**Oneshoot  
**Perfect

* * *

**Inuyasha PoV**

Jujur saja, akhir akhir ini, aku heran sekali dengan _aniki_. Dia menjadi begitu genit. Sering kali ia menggodaku dengan gombalan gombalan recehnya sembari memelukku dari belakang tiba tiba. Bahkan tanpa malu pun, ia terang terangan mengintipku saat aku sedang telanjang bulat.

Idih, aku merinding memikirkannya. Bagaimana tidak, _aniki_ yang sebelumnya kukenal sebagai _daiyokai_ barat yang tidak berperasaan dan dingin itu kini kukenal sebagai _daiyokai_ barat yang kehilangan akal sehat.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan _aniki_. Kalaupun _hahaue_ Inukimi ada disini, mungkin sudah kuadukan dia pada beliau. Sayangnya, ibu tiriku itu sudah menyusul ayah dan ibuku di sana.

**Inuyasha PoV End**

* * *

Sore hari yang cerah. Sesshomaru tampak menyirami taman bunga favorit ibunya dulu. Senyum terpampang jelas di wajahnya. Sesekali tertawa kecil. Yang ada di benak nya adalah Inuyasha yang selalu marah marah apabila ia menggodanya.

"Jangan salahkan aku apabila _aniki_ mu ini menggodamu. Habisnya, kau sendiri yang memancingku untuk menggodamu," gumam Sesshomaru.

"_Aniki_, makan malam sudah siap."

Panjang umur, Inuyasha muncul dari dalam istana menuju kebun, berjalan mendekati Sesshomaru. "Hm, kau sudah mandi, _imoto_?" tanya Sesshomaru. Inuyasha mendelik ngeri ke _aniki_ nya itu. "Sejak kapan aku adik perempuanmu, _aniki_?" tanya Inuyasha sembari melotot. "Tidak perlu tahu sejak kapannya. Tapi, apa aku boleh tanya lagi, _imoto_?" tanya Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha menjitak kepala sang _aniki_ dengan kencang. "Aku ini adik laki-laki, bukan adik perempuan. Jadi jangan panggil aku _imoto_," kata Inuyasha kencang. Ia bersedekap, kedua telinga anjing nya berdiri tegak, menandakan ia kesal. Sesshomaru mengelus-elus kepala bekas jitakan sang _otouto_.

"Baiklah, baik, _otouto_," kata Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menatap sang _aniki_. "Pertanyaanmu aku sudah mandi atau belum, jawabannya sudah. Habis latihan _hanyo_ ini langsung memasak sesuai perintah sang _daiyokai_ barat dengan ancaman _hanyo_ ini akan dicincang kalau tidak nurut. Sekarang apa pertanyaanmu, _aniki_?" tanya Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru berdeham. "Kau suka tidak kalau dipanggil Inu-_chan_?" tanya Sesshomaru dengan wajah polos. Persimpangan muncul di dahi Inuyasha.

BLETAK

Sebuah gayung mandi terlempar kearah Sesshomaru dengan kencang. Itu adalah gayung mandi yang niatnya ingin Inuyasha berikan kepada Sesshomaru untuk mandi. Gayung itu mendarat tepat di bagian dahi Sesshomaru yang baru saja dijitak oleh sang _Inuhanyo_. Bekas jitakan sang adik bertambah bengkak di dahi kanan Sesshomaru. "_Ittai_, bisa jangan galak galak, Inu-_chan_?. Nanti imutnya hilang lho," kata Sesshomaru mulai menggoda adiknya.

Inuyasha benar benar kesal. "Cukup, _aniki_. Aku katakan sekali lagi, AKU BUKAN PEREMPUAN DAN AKU TIDAK IMUT," kata Inuyasha kencang. Baru saja ia selesai mandi, namun ia sudah marah marah karena tingkah sang _aniki_. Inuyasha kembali masuk ke dalam istana dengan marah marah. Jaken yang saat itu berpapasan dengan Inuyasha hanya bisa melongo.

Malam pun tiba. Kedua putra Inu Taisho itu sedang makan malam di ruang makan. Hening. Tak ada suara. Para pelayan berdiri di setiap sudut ruangan, berjaga-jaga apabila salah satu putra Inu Taisho memberikan perintah. Jaken entah pergi kemana. Yang jelas, Sesshomaru dan Inuyasha kini berada di posisi canggung. Tidak seperti biasanya yang setiap hari berdebat.

"_Otouto_," panggil Sesshomaru. "Hm," hanya itu tanggapan dari sang adik. "Kau masih marah, Inu-_chan_?" tanya Sesshomaru. Ia geli melihat tingkah adiknya yang kini mulai menunjukkan raut kesalnya. "Aku sudah bilang berapa kali, _aniki_. Kalau aku ini laki-laki, bukan perempuan. Dan, panggilan -_chan_ biasanya ditunjukkan pada kekasih. Memangnya aku kekasihmu, _aniki_?" tanya Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru menyeringai. 'Cih, Inuyasha benar-benar polos,' batin Sesshomaru. "Tidak juga, otouto. Kau hanya cocok saja dengan panggilan itu," kata Sesshomaru. Inuyasha berdiri. Ia benar benar kesal sekarang. "_Aniki_ benar-benar hebat dalam menghancurkan _mood_ makan adik sendiri. Aku mau tidur sekarang," kata Inuyasha. Ia segera berjalan menuju pintu. Sesshomaru ikut berdiri. Dengan cepat menyusul sang adik.

Saat Inuyasha sudah berada di luar ruang makan, gerakannya terhenti. Bagian belakang tubuhnya terasa berat. Sesuatu melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang membuat gerakannya tertahan itu, namun yang ada malah ia tidak bisa kemana-mana."Lepaskan aku, _aniki_. Berat," rengek Inuyasha. Sesshomaru malah memeluknya semakin erat.

* * *

微笑吻过你的脸  
_Wei xiao wen guo ni de lian  
_**Kau begitu sempurna**

绚烂星光围绕着全世界  
_Xuan lan xingguang wei rao zhe quan shijie  
_**Dimataku kau begitu indah**

_我发现你微笑的眼好纯真的画面  
__Wo fa xian ni wei xiao de yan hao chun zhen de hua mian  
_**Kau membuat diriku membuat diriku akan slalu memujamu**

* * *

Inuyasha terkejut. Ia pernah mendengar lagu ini saat Miroku sedang bernyanyi untuk Sango.

* * *

轻轻的哼着音乐  
_Qing qing de heng zhe yinyue  
_**Di setiap langkahku**

快乐代替我陪着你到永远  
_Kuai le dai ti wo pei zhe ni dao yong yuan  
_**Ku kan slalu memikirkan dirimu**

捧在手心的温暖要完整的带在身边  
_Peng zai shou xin de wen ai yao wan zheng de dai zai shen bian  
_**Tak bisa kubayangkan hidupku tanpa cintamu**

* * *

Inuyasha memahami benar makna lagu ini. "Kau mengerti sekarang, Inuyasha?" tanya Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Sesshomaru menyanyikan lagu ini. Sesshomaru pun melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

* * *

我只想把你好好看清楚  
_Wo zhi xiang ba ni hao hao kan qing chu  
_**Janganlah kau tinggalkan diriku**

沉默不再遗憾坎坷抹了涂  
_Chen ko bu zai yihan kan ke mo le tu  
_**Takkan mampu menghadapi semua**

如果你在左右幸福对了路  
_Ru guo ni zai zuo you xing fu dei le lu  
_**Hanya bersamamu ku akan bisa**

唯一的你是全部  
_Wei yi de ni shi quan bu  
_**Kau adalah darahku**

伤过的痛已模糊  
_Shang guo de tong yi mo hu  
_**Kau adalah jantungku**

让未来的地图完成我们的幸福  
_Rang fu lai de di tu wan cheng women de xingfu  
_**Kau adalah hidupku**

爱就是完美的礼物  
_Ai jiu shi wan mei de li wu  
_**Oh sayang, engkau begitu...**

* * *

"_Aniki_, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Inuyasha. Nyanyian Sesshomaru terhenti akibat perkataan Inuyasha tadi. Sesshomaru masih memeluknya dengan erat. "Apa maksud dari pertanyanmu, Inuyasha?" tanya Sesshomaru. Ini pertama kali setelah sekian lama, Inuyasha dipanggil langsung menyebut nama, tanpa embel embel apapun. "_Aniki_ bersikap genit akhir-akhir ini. Jujur saja, itu membuatku risih. Saat aku bersama Kikyo atau Kagome, mereka berdua tidak pernah segenit _aniki_," kata Inuyasha. Ia mengutarakan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini.

Raut wajah Sesshomaru berubah saat Inuyasha menyebut nama _miko_ dan gadis yang berasal dari masa depan itu. Raut cemburu benar-benar terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Apa yang kurang dari diriku, Inuyasha?" tanya Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tertegun, itu mirip dengan pertanyaan yang diajukan Kikyo saat Inuyasha lebih memilih Kagome daripada Kikyo.

"Apa maksud _aniki_?" tanya Inuyasha. Inuyasha membalikkan badan. Lalu mendongak, menatap sang _daiyokai_ dataran barat tersebut. Inuyasha terkejut melihat raut wajah Sesshomaru. Jujur saja, ia masih tidak terlalu mengerti akan cinta, namun Inuyasha bisa membaca raut wajah seseorang. Inuyasha melihat rasa kecewa dan cemburu yang tergambar jelas di wajah sang kakak.

"Kau masih tidak mengerti, Inu-_chan_?" tanya Sesshomaru. Sifat genitnya keluar. Inuyasha terhenyak. Ia merinding melihat senyuman genit yang kini terpampang jelas di wajah Sesshomaru. "Kau sudah masuk perangkapku, Inu-_chan_," goda Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menelan ludahnya dengan susah. 'Mampus aku,' batin Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru pun mencium Inuyasha tanpa basa-basi. Dilumatkannya bibir sang _Inuhayo_ itu. Inuyasha terkejut, namun tidak menolak. Membiarkan bibirnya dilumatkan oleh sang kakak. Suara-suara lenguhan sang _Inuhayo_ itu membuat Sesshomaru meminta lebih. Tangan kiri Sesshomaru yang sebelumnya menahan tubuh Inuyasha kini mulai meraba-raba ke daerah bawah. Mengelus elus bagian sensitif Inuyasha yang masih dibalut hakama merah.

Inuyasha mendesah. Sesshomaru memanfaatkan itu dengan memasukkan lidahnya ke mulut Inuyasha. Inuyasha meremas rambut putih Sesshomaru, berusaha memberitahu bahwa ia merasa terbakar karena ciuman tersebut. Sesshomaru berusaha menahan tubuh sang adik agar bisa berdiri. Ia tahu Inuyasha akan lemas seperti ini apabila ia menciumnya. Keinginan bernafas menghentikan ciuman keduanya.

Inuyasha terengah-engah. Ia mencengkram erat lengan sang kakak. Ciuman dan sentuhan tadi adalah hal pertama baginya. Selama bersama Kikyo maupun Kagome, hanya sekedar pelukan, tidak pernah sampai ciuman. Sesshomaru berusaha menahan tubuh Inuyasha yang lemas. Sepertinya, tubuh _Inuhanyo_ itu telah terangsang untuk pertama kali.

"Sessho... maru..." panggil Inuyasha ditengah deru nafasnya. "Pintarnya, sudah memanggilku dengan nama secara langsung," goda Sesshomaru. Inuyasha menunduk, seakan ia tak mau Sesshomaru menatap wajah memalukannya itu. Sesshomaru menunduk, tangan kanannya memegang pipi kiri Inuyasha.

"Hm, kau menyukainya, Inu-_chan_?" tanya Sesshomaru. Inuyasha tanpa sadar mengangguk. Akal sehatnya telah hilang. Nafsunya telah menguasai tubuhnya. Sesshomaru memeluknya. "Apa kau bisa menyimpulkan apa maksud dari tingkahku tadi, Inu-_chan_?" tanya Sesshomaru. "Kau mencintaiku, dan ingin agar aku menjadi pasanganmu. Begitu?" tanya Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru tersenyum. Ia membelai pelan rambut Inuyasha, lalu memainkan telinga anjing bagian kanan milik Inuyasha. Inuyasha membalas pelukan, hal itu membuat Sesshomaru terkejut. "Kuterima cintamu, kukabulkan keinginanmu, Sessho-_kun_," jawab Inuyasha. Mendadak, perasaannya begitu senang. Perasaan senang yang telah lama tidak ia rasakan, kini ia rasakan bersama Sesshomaru.

* * *

**OWARI**

* * *

**Note :**

Setelah lama hiatus, akhirnya nulis fic yaoi juga, hehehe. Maaf kalau absurd, soalnya saya belum mengenal lebih jauh karakter karakter di fandom ini (karena biasanya mainnya di fandom lain) dan baru kali ini mampir kesini. Jadi mungkin karakter Inuyasha dan Sesshomaru agak aneh gitu dan mungkin mirip sama karakter dari fandom lain.

Kalau dari terjemahan di lirik lagu di cerita, mungkin sudah pada tahu kalau itu lagunya Andra and The Backbone yang judulnya Sempurna. Untuk lirik Indonesia nya itu lagu Sempurna yang asli punya Andra and The Backbone, tapi untuk lirik berbahasa Cina itu lagu Sempurna versi Mandarin yang dinyanyiin sama Nicholas Teo.

Baiklah, sekian dari saya

* * *

**Song Info :  
**Title : Sempurna (_Zhang Dongliang_)  
Mandarin ver : Nicholas Teo  
Artist : Andra and The Backbone


End file.
